bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Shouko Kirishima
|kanji = 霧島 翔子 |romanji = Kirishima Shouko |birthdate = July 26, 1996Class 2-ABaka to Test to Shoukanjuu Episode 1? |age = 16-17 |gender = Female |eyes = Purple |hair = dark purple with a hint of grey |status = Alive |classrank = Class 2-A |suit = Samurai Armor |equipment = Chokutō |novel debut = Volume 1 |anime debut = Season 1 Episode 1 |manga debut = Volume 1 |seiyuu = Tomomi Isomura |voiceactor = Jamie Marchi|class rank = Year 2 Class A|position = Rep}} Shouko Kirishima (霧島 翔子 Kirishima Shouko) is a supporting character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. She is Class 2-A's Representative at Fumizuki Academy. She is currently the number one student of the whole Fumizuki Academy. She's also the childhood friend of Yuuji Sakamoto as well as his self-proclaimed "wife". About Shouko and Yuuji Sakamoto have been childhood friends ever since they were in 5th grade and she developed feelings for Yuuji ever since she first met him. She liked how he didn't treat anybody differently, he treated everyone the same no matter who they were, and since she is from a well known family, everyone treated her differently, but not Yuuji. She promised Yuuji's mother that she'll marry Yuuji when she gets older. Throughout the series, Shouko shows a deep affection towards Yuuji, and whoever gets close to him she will use "scissors" and poke his eyes, or shocks him. She also gets very jealous. During one incident, when Akihisa Yoshii sends Yuuji a slightly profane message, she attacked Yuuji for being unfaithful.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 1-9 Her infatuation with Yuuji is the reason why she rejects all men who want to go out with her. Ironically, because of her over-protectiveness, Yuuji is usually too scared to return her affection. Even though being tricked multiple times (an example is the Taika Reform that happened in year 645 but she memorized it as year 625),Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 1-2 she shows a trusting nature towards him and believes everything he says. She is a long-term thinker, and has decided on her children's names (Shouyu for a girl and Koshou for a boy) if she marries Yuuji. Also when someone insults Yuuji, she'll get sad. Her different attitude from her child age is probably to make her not harrying Yuuji anymore, as she also feels responsible for Yuuji's changed status and personality. Appearance Shouko is a very beautiful (Yamato Nadeshiko type) Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Light Novel:Volume 1 girl that many boys ask her out with waist-length flowing violet hair (referred as black in the novels) styled in a hime cut give that she's an ojou ''(Japanese term for a rich female), two small ribbons on each side of her hair and huge raven eyes. Shouko also has stated to Yuuji Sakamoto that she has C-cupped sized breasts during the pool-cleaning session. She mostly wears a serious face, but she considered is attractive.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 1-6 Abilities Shouko is an extremely smart girl as she is the top student of her year (Yuuji Sakamoto once said when she remembers something, she will not forget it for the rest of her life), but she is hopeless with electronic gadgets and will spoil any of it that fell into her hands (except for tasers). An example is in the novels when she brings one that contains Yuuji's supposed voice (faked by Hideyoshi Kinoshita) proposing to her and claims its 'normal music'. Shouko too has demonstrated inhuman strength if Yuuji was found to be "unlovable and unfaithful" as well as incredible speed which is demonstrated when she uses it to chase Yuuji while wielding a nail bat as her weapon of choice at the same time. Shoukanjuu Shouko's Shoukanjuu is clad in a samurai armor and wields a chokutō. Plot Overview She is one of the main characters in the plot of Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu, but only appears slightly in all of the episodes (except during when the story revolves around her date with Yuuji at the Kisaragi Grand Park).Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime:Episode 1-7 She is the soft-spoken person in the anime. She is also in possession of the marriage contract that Yuuji owned, but due to him being underage (he is 17 in the anime), the marriage contract was rejected in the civil register. She purposely lost in the test showdown with Akihisa because she actually got what she wanted (the marriage contract given by Kouta) and withdrawn from the tournament after Yuuji (marionette by Akihisa and voiced by Hideyoshi) told her that he will propose to her if she lost the tournament. When the group goes to the pool Yoshii tricks Shouko into playing Water Devil* with Yuuji.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime:Episode 1-6 ''Water devil is when one person drags another under the water till they lose consciousness and then drag them up to the shore and give them mouth to mouth. Trivia *The name Shouko 'means "soar" (翔) ('shou) and "child" (子) (ko). *Shouko's surname Kirishima 'means "paulownia" (桐) ('kiri) and "island" (島) (shima). **It can also mean "Island of Fog". *Shouko said to Yuuji Sakamoto that their daughter name will be Shōyuu (soy sauce), a combination of Yuuji and Shouko and their son name will be Koshō (pepper), an inverted name of Shouko.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Light Novel: Volume 9.5 *Shouko is an unlockable character in Baka Test Shoukanjuu Portable *Like many other anime girls (and some guys), Shouko entered Saimoe Contests. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Class 2-A Students Category:Class Representatives Category:Female characters Category:Light Novel Chapters